


表

by specialholic



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialholic/pseuds/specialholic
Summary: 1ALL，OOC，无明显恋爱关系





	表

#  
江陵最大的青楼折苑，有个苦命的卖艺伎子，容貌惊为天人，气质出世脱俗，在一众公子哥中相当有人气。  
为何说是苦命，虽无人知她真正的来历，但出场时的仪态和气度，如何也不像是个低贱出身，倒像家道中落被卖到妓院的千金小姐。  
苦啊，太苦。  
捧场的多了，谣言就也多了，最扯的当属这伎子其实是个健全的男人。  
闲话传到金家的公子耳朵里，也只当是说笑。实则，没人比他更清楚：这金宇硕确实是个男的。  
他总不能到处去炫耀，金曜汉和这低贱的伎子是行过鱼水之欢的，被这人蒙在鼓里，做到一半才实打实地摸到了那根男子才有的劳什子物件儿？  
金宇硕并非因为是个男子而折了金少爷的兴致，反而倒比那寻常床事，更叫人血脉彭张。金曜汉祖上世代武官，母亲是留洋回来的实业家，任谁看都是有背景有家底的京城公子哥。难能可贵的是，金少爷脸蛋也生得极好，眉目俊秀一表人材，在一群肥头大耳的矮冬瓜少爷里鹤立鸡群，那身边的莺莺燕燕自是怎样也散不去咯。  
倘若有看上哪家的小姐，不需多问，当然是早早地就倾心于他了。

所以，他才恨韩胜宇。

是韩胜宇的错，把他的胃口养的怪谲、刁钻、变态，热爱与男子做那苟且之事，不是变态是什么？  
韩胜宇做金家少爷的家庭教师，陪伴着他从15岁到18岁。这三年中，老师从未把他当过真正的男人，却在不停歇地教他如何成为男人。  
与其说是家庭老师，不如说是金曜汉的词典、刻度尺、量角器，他不懂的都可以拿去请教老师，老师从不会拒绝任何一个好学的学生。  
情窦初开的小少爷，从不否认他动过真情，至少在赤裸的韩胜宇面前，金曜汉有成为一个男人的觉悟和冲动。  
金家的府邸很大，韩胜宇在任何地方可以教他念书，仍可教他探索伊甸园的奥秘。韩胜宇的手纤细骨感，握着金曜汉的手一笔一画地练着正统书法，也擒着他的手一尺一寸地揉进白若霜雪的肌肤。不论白天黑夜，韩胜宇的任意一个举动都可以成为金家小少爷宽衣解带的理由。  
金曜汉对床事的好奇远超老师的想象。在每一次尽兴之后，韩胜宇总是背过身去，调整自己的气息到完全平静下来。再大胆、再放荡的表情都曾爬上他的脸，穿上裤子却又端起老师的架子，这大概是金曜汉痴迷于韩胜宇的原因。  
他爱老师，想要板着脸教训人，可明明这会儿，那羞耻私处正被自己的阳物塞得满当。  
“你也到年纪了，该相个门当户对的，姑娘，成亲了。”  
为何要成亲？为何要成亲？  
老师从来不正面回答他，情欲使他不断变换脖子的角度，顺便不知羞耻地展示他淫邪的身体。

金曜汉每每操干得凶狠，咬牙切齿地恨不得掐碎身下那人的腰肢，才恍然大悟，这不是老师。  
“少爷…轻一点……”那可怜的人缩在褥上抖个不停，眼泪爬得满脸都是。  
他心下一紧，忽然感到抱歉。  
“硕儿，上回说得那件洋服，”金曜汉一只手将美人捞进怀里，一边安抚，一边缓缓运进着，“你要喜欢的话，明日我就差人过来为你量身。”  
伎子摇摇头，“太贵重了，少爷，我不能收，”他艰难地就着那交媾的姿势跪坐起来，攀在金曜汉的背上，手指轻轻搔弄着，“少爷真有心的话，送我块表吧。”  
见美人两手并用爬到自己身上，金曜汉笑着将他搂紧了，一鼓作气肏干起来。  
“可也行。”  
起先，他以为金宇硕是个给钱够多就能干的下贱伎子。  
少年时，热爱看古代鬼神故事的金曜汉，很擅长联想，若不是因为家里不许，兴许他早就成了个旷世大作家。他觉得金宇硕必定是那样的人，三顾茅庐，砸进去几千银元，送来成箱的金条，这才敲开那贱人的闺门。  
金宇硕不像他看上去那样清高，是个彻头彻尾的俗人，嗜财如命。他还建议过金曜汉，不要送钱来，否则都被那老鸨看着拿去了，他能得几分呢？  
原来谣言不是空穴来风。  
红绸鸾帐，瑞龙脑香，千年难遇的美人，一双波光潋滟的猫眼，张开的玉白双腿。怎么也想不到，去了亵裤竟是个男子？  
金曜汉顾不上发怒，这一刻，他是落入圆明园的洋鬼子，玲琅满目的宝物让他应接不暇。他既想掐紧那人瓷白的大腿，又想含住胸前两颗殷红的果实，他既想立刻挤进不知廉耻的尻骨，又想噙住那还在装腔作势的两瓣唇。  
他想，金宇硕一定与许多公子行过事，只要给钱就肯脱光的贱货，这江陵城里又不止他金曜汉一个人能拿得出上千银元。  
所以，金宇硕的戏演得极好，楚楚可怜，眉目含情，听话又顺从，伺候的金曜汉好享受。他是个好问的学生，忍不住好奇枕边伎子的情史。  
谁料，每当那人听了，便只会装聋作哑。  
呵！眼神都飘到太平洋去了！金曜汉躺着不动，他不说，自然也懒得再追究。  
要真是硕儿喜欢的，那定是个不给钱就能上的。  
他这样奇思妙想，忍不住又乐了。

此后，金少爷便成了折苑的席间常客，坊间只道，那终日舞枪弄棒的金家少爷也不免入了俗坑，但无人知晓，他是为了吹灭高楼深闺处一盏无情的劣质油灯。

#  
三月末，江陵沦陷了。  
一周前，早就收到消息的金曜汉，踏上了前往印度的邮轮。到达以后，他们会稍作停留，接着坐船到法国。  
在船上闷了足足一个星期，找不到一点儿乐子的金少爷简直要含恨死在这大海上。夜里两点，他突发奇想，唤来从小跟在身边的侍从，李翰洁。  
熟悉金曜汉的人都知道，金少爷有一条听话的狗。  
李和金有着不可分割的联系，从清皇帝时期就是金家的内臣了。李翰洁从生下来，就注定是金曜汉的奴仆。两人是同龄人，李翰洁的生月甚至更晚。然而尊卑有序，幼年时，金曜汉便懂得拿捏少爷的架子，对同样年幼的李翰洁吆五喝六。  
可惜，他的狗是个哑巴。  
托少爷的福，李翰洁睡在隔壁的单间里，少爷一敲铃，一分钟之内他就得穿戴整齐地出现在少爷房里。  
金曜汉靠坐在舷窗上，凝望着漆黑一片的海，见李翰洁来了，示意他过来。李翰洁老老实实地站在他面前，等少爷转过身跳下窗台，才发觉少爷的浴袍里面什么也没穿。  
常年习武的结实身体上，布置着线条紧实的肌肉，两条大腿中间茂林丛生，一根微微翘起的孽根就那样探出头来。  
李翰洁自知不该看，吓得闭上眼，心里七上八下。  
少爷很少会这样，他出现在人面前时一定是得体大方的。即使时在亲近的内臣面前，也从来不会失了分寸。  
金曜汉瞧他这样大反应，只觉得好笑：“你也有，我也有，害羞个甚？”  
他按住内臣的肩膀，迫使对方跪在他面前，掐开李翰洁的嘴巴，像在打量一只牲畜的牙口。  
“含住。”查看完毕，他简单地发号施令。  
李翰洁的目光闪躲了一下，犹犹豫豫地将主人的命根子吃了进去，接下去便不知道该怎么做了。  
“含好了，上下嘬，像这样。”金曜汉生怕他不明白似的，撅起嘴凭空模拟起来，像个好色的猴子。  
主子的吩咐，李翰洁违背不了，只得卖力地嘬起来。打小就被教导要跟着少爷，自是对这男女之事不清不楚，少爷成年后爱出入风月场，他也最多是个守门的罢了。就算有貌美的姑娘前来勾搭，无奈他是个哑巴，讲不出话来。  
金曜汉被他生涩的口活弄得不舒畅，皱起眉来：“你是狗吗，牙这么尖？”  
“舌头长来作甚？给我贴住了！”  
行了行了。金少爷不耐烦地扯开李翰洁，自个儿搓弄了几下，白灼的液体溅在内臣的脸上。  
他见李翰洁这幅狼狈的蠢样儿，不禁乐道：“多少女子想要这一滴半点儿？可惜，可惜。”  
可低头一看，孽根擦破了皮，又气冲冲地，“明日起，你去找一根烤苞谷吃，吃完了含着含一夜，天天都要如此。可明白我的话？”  
李翰洁顾不上擦掉脸上的脏污，垂下脑袋屈服在他脚下。

隔几日后，金曜汉从别个房里出来，蓦地便记起这事，破天荒地摸到下人屋里。拉开电灯，惊慌失措的李翰洁从铺上爬起来，果不其然，内臣嘴巴里塞着根玉米棒子。  
金曜汉哈哈大笑。  
他还是头一回笑得这么厉害。

#  
若说小少爷最近认识了谁，那还要说到上一次酒会。  
上得了船的人非富即贵，这艘小小的世外桃源，假装外界的战火纷飞不存在一般，顶层的宴会厅每日到了夜里便歌舞升平。  
金曜汉其实是不稀罕去那种场所的，去了也只会做个招眼的金龟婿人选。但他实在闷得慌，估摸着还得半个月才能登陆，总不能憋死在船上吧？他心说，随便觅个长得顺眼的，女子也行。  
推杯换盏间，酒量不佳的金少爷迷蒙起来。抬起手招呼两下，才依稀记得李翰洁被他关在屋里，当下只剩他自个儿了。  
他试着站起身，马上便有不知分寸的莺燕靠上来，一概被心气儿不顺的少爷挥开了。这若是还在江陵，便有硕儿悉心照料他的老二，哪轮得上这群人？  
“金大少……”一只强有力的手，将险些摔着的金曜汉搀扶起来，“怎会喝得这样多？”  
谁？他抬头一看，眼前的人样貌着实眼熟。金曜汉只当是个熟人，头一歪，放心地醉过去了。  
这一觉，金曜汉睡得极为踏实，不知是酒的功劳，还是熟悉的瑞龙脑香。  
待他再度撑开眼皮，一个男人爬在他身上，正吮吸着他的肩窝处。  
我是上错了谁的床榻？金曜汉被一条灵巧的舌头伺候的舒舒服服，酒醉的头疼感教他怎地也忆不起发生了什么。  
“你…你是谁？”  
“金大少知道烟卷儿曹吗，我是曹家的独子。”那男人的样貌更清晰了些，五官秀气，笑起来带着些邪气，“我叫曹承衍。”  
原是曹家公子。金曜汉是听过这个人的，江陵城里唯一的进口烟草商。只不过曹公子为人清高，像他们这些凡夫俗子的玩乐场，曹公子是从未露过面的。  
“原来…曹公子也有断袖之好？”金曜汉被男人压倒在床上，却不慌不忙，两手叉在脑后，“怎么办呢，我是从来不做下头那个的，难道曹公子也是？”  
他马上就接受了现在的情况，只想着赶快把尘封已久的宝剑插进别人的鞘里。  
撑在上方的曹承衍沉默了几秒，随意一笑，翻身躺倒在他身侧，“我都可以啊。”  
“曹公子好气量。”  
金曜汉的夸奖听起来诚恳。他伏在初次见面的男子身上，转守为攻，悉数照料裸露在外的肌肤。男人很白，这令他不时地想起老师。老师要更削瘦些，像是根火柴棍，又像是一把烟，散在早晨的雾里。  
“金大少最好温柔一点，我可是从来没做过下面的。”  
“既然如此，为何还说你都可以？”  
曹承衍笑得像奸计得逞的狐狸：“怎敢扰了金大少的兴致呢。”  
这可是你说的。金曜汉在床头摸到一盒雪花膏，倒在手上半数，涂抹在曹公子那未经人事的私处，冷得那人一个激灵。  
他嬉笑道，你怎会用女子的东西？一根手指伴着那面霜伸了进去，一探、二抹、三捻、四挑，反复来上几次，那人即刻出了一身细密的汗，止不住地浪叫起来。  
“莫心急，好事还在后头……”  
金曜汉做得极为小心谨慎，仿佛他又回到了15岁，一筹莫展的第一堂课，在老师的目光下，面对着摊开在桌上的上好宣纸。  
韩胜宇就站在他身后，摇着头叹息道：“少爷，您还真是没什么天赋啊。”  
为什么不能夸奖我一次？  
他尽心尽力地为曹承衍开垦荒地，将他毕生所学和实战经历运用进去，云雨巫山，头一次，他体会到了和处子行房的快乐。他的宝剑未寻着合适的鞘，而是插在一团糯米糕里，附着他，黏着他，拉扯着他，拥抱着他。  
即使他们根本互不相识。

行完房事，金曜汉靠在曹承衍的床榻上吸烟。  
“嗯，这进口的确实不同！”  
“金大少见笑了，”曹承衍裸着上身，坐在镜前翻出本圣经来，“你若是喜欢，只管来找我拿便是。”  
金少爷不可置否。他软着身子下床，踱到曹公子身后，亲密地靠在那人身上，正准备说些下流话，抬眼看到一只再眼熟不过的物件儿。  
金曜汉拾起那只就摆在桌边的手表。  
“这表是？”  
“啊，那个啊，”曹承衍专心地读着圣经，头也不抬，“一个故人送的。”  
他仔细反复端详，确实是他送给金宇硕的那只没错，当下就笑出来了：“这表还挺好的。”  
“是啊，看得出价值不菲，从镶钻的手艺看是个匠人级别的。我一直好好珍藏着呢。”  
曹承衍终于肯施舍一眼，“金大少喜欢？”  
“这……”  
“喜欢的话，拿去就是了。”  
这话听不出半点爱惜珍藏的意思。  
金曜汉已经不知该如何推脱，便不再客气，大方收下了。  
“那就多谢曹公子抬爱。”  
“客气。”

那表原本的主人，此刻在水深火热的江陵城里做什么呢？是逃了，是死了，还是依附在另一个权势之人身上？  
不管怎样，一份心意，一厢情愿，一负再负，这贵重的物件儿显然已经失去了原有的价值。  
金曜汉躺在自己的房间里，将那块表举得高高的，若有所思。  
该怎么处理这侮辱他自尊心的东西才好呢？  
不如把表带去了，拴上绳子，挂在李翰洁脖子上当项圈可好？  
金少爷马上就被自己的扭曲心理给逗乐了。

哎呼，又是无趣的一天。

=完=


End file.
